transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Weirdwolf vs Blitzwing HWG
Six Lasers - Giant Space Amoeba(#9822Rn) - Space This world is not a home for amoebas, small and large. This world is, in fact, itself a giant amoeba. It floats lazily around its star in an orbit full of space plankton, feeding on that. Somewhere along the way, someone figured out that this particular species of giant space amoeba digests so slowly that it can be lived in safely for years on end and decided to turn it into a vacation spot. Floating on the surface of the amoeba is a receiving station that passes out breathing apparatus for those visitors that need them. There are little 'submarines' adapted to moving through the amoeba, ferrying passengers to various resort towns and even a theme park floating through the creature, though those with the capability are welcome to swim it on their own. Note: This is a Swim room; it just does not require the ability. Players: Blitzwing Obvious exits: Velum has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "'Ey, Weirdo! Let's hurry this up. I gotta race later today. Tick tock." <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf says, "Gladly getting this on with to be!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I hope you're not afraid of water. Or space. Or a combination of the two." <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf | Monzo snorts, "Just don't let 'em pee in the pool if he transforms." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "That's your responsibility." The mechanical wolf stands on the end of the landing platform on the giant space amoeba's surface, reaching past it with his paw to poke at the rippling surface with the claws. "Certainly one of the strangest places we've fought, it is." Monzo leans over from his seat on the robo-beast's shoulders to look for himself. "Reminds me of the time they tried to hold a hyper-wrestling match underwater for a publicity stunt." Weirdwolf cocks his head up towards his partner. "And went that did how?" Monzo shruggged in return. "Fine until I piledrivered someone into the bottom of the pool so hard it broke through and drained out the lake." "I don't think that problem here we will have." Weirdwolf backed up a step, then darted up and jumped off the platform, transforming midair into robot mode and shalurping into the viscious form below. Blitzwing smacks the back of his fist into a console, and a large panel wheels open just in front of him, revealing an utterly alien landscape sprawling out beneath him. Like an ocean, but semi-solid and transparent throughout. The surface undulates rhythmically in a way that a planetoid should not. Blitzwing grips a handle near the doorway, and with a grunt, swings himself out of the belly of the transport glider. The large Decepticon slows to stop on throttled boot-thrusters, landing without fanfare to meet his opponent. Under the strain of his own weight, Blitzwing permeates the outer layer of the space amoeba, partially sinking into the sentient spheroid as he sloshes his way toward Weirdwolf. "Gunna be one 'ah /those/ cycles..." Hard to believe people could and would live on a giant space creature, but the attractions here are actually quite nice. At least in Velum's opinion. But she's not here for that, instead acting as referee to a fight she's quite interested in. Standing atop a podium near the stands the Neb smiles and brandishes a microphone while free hand sweeps over the makeshift arena. "Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything in between. Get ready, because today you'll be witnessing a fight for the gold in the Heavyweight Gladiatorial fight! So let me introduce you to the Decepticon Weirdwolf with his Nebulan partner Monzo versus Decepticon Blitzwing!" Taking a coin from a helper nearby she smirks, "No let's see who goes first." ROLL: Weirdwolf rolled a 2 ROLL: Blitzwing rolled a 1 "And it looks like it's Blitzwing! Have at it, mechs, and try to aim clear of the audience!" Boy isn't Velum jovial today. Maybe it's because she really wants to see Monzo get thrashed. Blitzwing forces himself to a resting position once his adversary for the match at hand at last springs into view. The triplechanger runs a palm across the pommel of his electron sabre, lifting his chin and smirking toward the Headmaster. He watches the coin flip in the air briefly before returning to his opponent, looking sincerely sinister despite a slight chuckle that escapes his wicked expression. "Alright, strange dog; odd canine; crazy pup; insane lupus; eerie coyote; unusual jackal; abnormal terrier; creepy collie; freaky fox - Weirdwolf! Let's do it!" Drawing the blade like a lightning strike, Blitzwing charges after Weirdwolf, leading with his weak side and throwing a fist into Monzo's little body. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Weirdwolf with his Monzo Manhandle (Punch) attack! Weirdwolf twists his body to try and block the punch, but the terrain if it can be called that doesn't really agree with the tactic. He doesn't have the traction to brace himself, so even though he partially parries the fist with an arm the impact still sends him tumbling backwards through the jello like consistancy of the giant amoeba. Until he figures out he can use his Decepticon flight systems to help keep himself stable. They're not big badass boosters like the guy that turns into a jet, but they will do the job. Like launching him back at the Triplechanger, except instead of throwing a punch directly he throws out an arm to try and clothesline the big lug as he passes instead. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Blitzwing with his Running... swimming?... whatever! Clothesline is a clothesline (Punch) attack! Blitzwing spits a quick exultation of success as his arm throttles into the Headmaster, meeting his opponent's attempt at a parry heavily and with a nice resounding clash of metal on metal. Blitzwing quickly throttles back after successfully landing the strike, though his thruster-assisted bound puts him directly in the line of fire for the Headmaster's aggressive reciprocation. The triplechanger growls sharply as the arm sails into his neck and shoulders, buoying him on the surface against his own design. Though rather that deflecting the assault and choosing to retaliate traditionally, Blitzwing quickly realizes that this will be no traditional fight. The triplechanger accepts the blow fully, though strained, and twists himself around while latching onto his opponent's arm. Blitzwing tries to pivot in an attempt at a clean throw, using Weirdwolf's arm as leverage to roll the Headmaster over his hip and into the amoeba below. Combat: Blitzwing misses Weirdwolf with his Roll with the Punches - Literally (Kick) attack! Contact! Which Blitzwing uses to turn the tables and reverse the attack into flinging his opponent down hard. Or it would be hard, if the substance of their arena didn't have so much give to it. Instead of trying to break free of the hold Weirdwolf lets himself be thrown and instead takes advantage of the terrain by using a defensive curl to splatter into the amoeba and bleed off the impact that would of otherwise been quite painful. As he slows he glances around, noting one of the giant things that function for lower biological lifeforms like organs floating nearby. Looks like they'd be just as bouncy as the rest of this monstrousity. Weirdwolf stomps his feet down on it, and sure enough there's enough rubbery consistancy to spring him back towards Blitzwing. At the last possible moment Weirdwolf twists to bring one leg up and over upon the Triplechanger's shoulder. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Blitzwing with his Axe Kick (Kick) attack! Blitzwing frowns as he watches Weirdwolf assimilate himself inside the amoeba - though it isn't long before the Headmaster returns, rocketing back up at him and into the fray with a wicked axe kick. Blitzwing weaves to the side just to just barely avoid taking the arcing heel to the top of his head, instead electing to shoulder the blow - and quite literally. Blitzwing growls as the impact travels through his torso, buckling him slightly but not enough to outright topple him. With a fierce bellow, Blitzwing lifts up a moment later and attempts to wrap Weirdwolf up bodily into a burly bear hug, keeping the leg draped over his shoulder in order to strain the Headmaster's hip, and possibly dislocate it. "That's good, keep it up!" Blitzwing laughs. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Weirdwolf with his Hugging With Less Than Average Kindness (Smash) attack! Weirdwolf lets out a growl of aggrivation as the bulkier robot grabs onto him while he's in vulnerable close range, pain receptors jolting as the leg is strained in an awkward position against Blitzwing's shoulder. But being the masochist he is, the growl breaks down into a chuckle rather than screaming in pain like one might expect. "Make it hurt so good, you do," he rumbles as he squirms around. And finding himself unable to just break free of the grapple, resorts to an alternate method. He transforms. Blitzwing now has a big snarling robo-beast to try and hold onto while he digs claws in and tries to tear himself free with his powerful legs. Weirdwolf drops to the ground, landing on all fours as a robotic beast. Combat: Mecha Wolf strikes Blitzwing with his Claw Kicking (Kick) attack! Blitzwing chuckles viciously as he snakes his arms together around Weirdwolf, grinning from audial to audial as the metal armor of his opponent groans under the inexorably increasing strain. In his grasp, however, Weirdwolf still manages somehow to shift modes on him, making him awfully hard to keep a hold of. Sharp claws and pointed teeth find their way across Blitzwing's thick armor, tearing at seams and chipping away and into joints. The triplechanger booms out of frustration, releasing his grasp on the feral canine but not before taking a decisive step forward, drawing his electron sabre up in a fashion to gut the Headmaster from the tip of his tail to his nose. "Down, boy!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Mecha Wolf with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Mecha Wolf manages to pry himself free and leave some tungsted tipped claw marks in his opponent's armor, but this time the terrain works against him as it's viscous nature prevents him from pushing off far enough away to land and evade the counter attack. Instead there's a metal rending shriek reverbrating through the good as the scimitar slices down his side and across one upper back leg. Hopefully the amoeba insides aren't flammable! "Ah, now the real fight, it begins does it not?" Monzo hisses and spits some goo out of the breather of his Master suit. "Let's stick to robot mode and so this big punk it's gonna take more than fighting in some weird space blob to slow us down." "An idea fine, that is." There is just enough cohersion for him to get enough force behind his legs and even with damage propel himself towards Blitzwing once more. Somersaulting over himself to transform into robot mode, Weirdwolf comes out of the spin with his thermal sword drawn in a two-handed grip to swing the heated blade down at the Triplechanger. The mechanical wolf rises up into a bulky robot, Monzo folding up and forming his head. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Blitzwing with his Overhead Slice attack! Blitzwing's twisted face is cast in eerie pinkish hues as his electron sabre glides effortlessly through Weirdwolf's armor, revealing a cruel smile and an even more unsettling expression of enjoyment beyond that crimson visor band. As the wolf's armor is molecularly separated, Blitzwing whips his blade about quickly, though his wrist does not adhere to human biology, as it merely rotates at the joint attaching it to the forearm three hundred and sixty degrees. Blitzwing steps back up and stalks after his prey, grinning after his opponent. "Robot mode, dog, bodiless head - I don't care. I just don't want to hear your excuses afterward." Blitzwing plants a thruster-boot to guard himself against Weirdwolf's resurgence, but the terrain also inhibits him as well. The triplechanger manages to deflect the blade strike, but by doing so he sends the edge through the same shoulder that Weirdwolf had brought his foot down into earlier, and at this second wave of pain, the triplechanger visibly staggers. Groaning under the torrent, Blitzwing drops his arms, bracing himself against the jelly-floor just briefly before his feet-engines scream to life, literally throwing Blitzwing into Weirdwolf like some thirty ton missile. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Weirdwolf with his Concussion Missile - Just Not For MiGs Anymore (Smash) attack! The triplechanger slams into the headmaster, and together they go hurtling through the gelatinous battlezone until as one they slam into the side of one of the floating constructs the local location businesses use, a cloud of smoke and debris erupting from the impact point. Fortunately most of the resorts in the area had their locations vacated when they learned two knowingly destructive Decepticon warriors would be having their match there, so the flotilla rocks about from being struck but it falling apart isn't going to dump anyone into the gooy sea. No time to revel in how delightfully that hurt. Fractured armor splinters off as Weirdwolf stabs his sword into the side of the construct to keep from slipping off. He jerks a knee into Blitzwing's midsection to push them apart a little, then strains to grab the commando's head with his other hand and twist his boy in a way that looks uncomfortable even for a robot to slam him facefirst into the floating, crumbling structure they'd smashed into. Combat: Weirdwolf misses Blitzwing with his This is hurting me as much as it hurts you. Except I'm a masochist so I actually enjoy that. (Smash) attack! Blitzwing explodes into the structure, burying himself in an impressive array of debris of all sorts. After a moment, the triplechanger bodies up and slaps a few stray slabs of sheet metal and concrete cinder blocks off of his frame, just at the same instant that Weirdwolf delivers a sturdy knee near but below his segmented torso joints. "Oof!," Blitzwing coughs, spitting up some viscous energon and reeling from the sudden impact. The triplechanger braces himself with an outstreched arm on some sub-standard looking remains of a wall. With Weirdwolf taking quick advantage of Blitzwing's beleaguered and decaying systems, the triplechanger is in no position to argue when the Headmaster palms his helmt. However, reacting quickly despite sustained damage reception, Blitzwing throws his free arm off the wall and out to effectively nullify the Headmaster's attempt at slamming his face into the levelled resort. Instead, Blitzwing shakes his head and coos, "Nu uh uh. Bad doggie." In kind, Blitzwing fights for puchase along the seams of a transformed Monzo, and then just as quickly throws his fist into the little Nebulon. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Weirdwolf with his Murder Monzo (Punch) attack! Tsk, try to go for something fancy and it gets turned back against him, the counter-fist connecting with his head with enough force to knock it off! Fortunately, this isn't so much of a problem for Headmaster to lose said head, which lands on the resort deck and tumbles as it unfolds into a sprawled out Nebulon eventually. "Uuuugh. I guess he's still made 'bout that chair..." With his head/partner dazed for the moment, Weirdwolf transforms. But instead of trying to get up on the deck he latchs onto Blitzwing, trying to get purchase on the bulkier robot's backside with his claws and sink his metallic teeth into something vulnerable. Weirdwolf drops to the ground, landing on all fours as a robotic beast. Combat: Mecha Wolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Mecha Wolf strikes Blitzwing with his Doggy Back Attack attack! Blitzwing cackles happily as Monzo goes flying off his host Cybertronian, pulling his hand back and cracking his knuckles with a satisfied huff. He doesn't get to revel in his accomplishment long before the dormant Transformer reverts into a canine, clawing up his backside and biting at vital conduits, pistons, and cables. Blitzwing throws punches up at the determined dog, but to little avail. The beast is rabid. The great effort, Blitzwing steadies up on his titanic legs, thundering off to the dazed Nebulon. "I wonder... if I kill you, will your pet poodle relent?" Blitzwing laughs maniacally even as the wolf on his shoulders tears into, swooping one giant thruster-foot back and sending it sailing into the prostrate Monzo. "I love kick offs!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Mecha Wolf with his Monzo Manslaughter (Kick) attack! Monzo recovers just soon enough to see the massive foot coming at him and throws up his hands to catch the metallic foot. Despite being strong thanks to his suit its not enough to keep from getting slammed into the deck crunching beneath him though. "Tch. Maybe work an -Autobot- on that would," Weirdwolf growls over Blitzwing's shoulder. Though that did leave a ringing in his ears as well. With a snarl he digs his claws into Blitzwing's form and flips off his back, over in front of him, and then hopefully slam back into his foe to knock him off his partner. Combat: Mecha Wolf strikes Blitzwing with his I'm not done here yet (Smash) attack! Blitzwing grinds his teeth in similar fashion to his foot grinding into Monzo's reinforced suit. "He doesn't have to be an Autobot to get crushed inside of there, ha ha." Blitzwing leans more of his weight into his foot, the metal structure around Monzo protesting against the additional strain. The triplechanger bobbles back as the wolf leaps off of him, quickly spins, and then slams sidelong back into him. The tactic succeeds, sending Blitzwing staggering away from the prone Nebulon with a grunt of pain and a new dent to show for his troubles. "Alright, Old Yeller. Time to take you out behind the barn..." Blitzwing draws his electron sabre, activates the blade, and lunges back at the Headmaster in an attempt to stab the canine right in the center of his head. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Mecha Wolf with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Mecha Wolf shifts to the side as Blitzwing lunges at him again with his sword, letting it tear deep into his shoulder in a shower of sparks and shrapnel instead of taking it straight to the head. He's not -that- stupid, even if he does enjoy feeling the pain as much as inflicting it. The damaged leg buckles under the impact, but Weirdwolf forces himself to stand back up as Monzo recovers from nearly being stomped on and jumps onto his back. "Com'n, dogface. It may not matter since our side gets both Gold and Silver either way, but that don't mean to not give 'em a show." "Indeed," Weirdwolf growls back as his partner recovering allows him to transform back into robot mode for a last hurrah. Once back into robot mode he throws his shoulder into Blitzwing's chest, but that's not the attack, just to establish the grapple. From there he heaves the heavy mech up, and then tries to slam him back down as he brings a knee up and out to meet him. The mechanical wolf rises up into a bulky robot, Monzo folding up and forming his head. Combat: Weirdwolf sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Blitzwing with his Atomic Knee (Kick) attack! Blitzwing pours the humming blade through Weirdwolf, pivoting through the manuever to come back around again for a second slice (ha ha, get it?). Though as he comes about, Weirdwolf throws himself into the triplechanger, cutting the pirouette short and knocking Blitzwing both off balance and offguard. Before he can appropriately react, he is caught up and held aloft by the surprisingly strong Headmaster. And just as quickly, Blitzwing is brought back down to earth (or amoeba), taking a hard knee to the chest. With an exasperated grunt, the triplechanger lazily rolls off of Weirdwolf's leg, pawing for purchase to stand upright, though haphazardly. Blitzwing runs the back of his wrist along his chin, smearing a stream of energon dripping from his lips with a cough and a smile. "You show a show, huh? How about we all go out with a bang?! Hehe!" Blitzwing hunkers down with a clatter of broken and battered armor plates, his boot-thrusters igniting and sending him sailing off to meet his opponent like a beige-and-purple fireball. Blitzwing wrenches a fist back and the entire arm begins to spin at the shoulder, completing entire circles as it winds up before screaming for Weirdwolf's chin. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Weirdwolf with his Monzo I DO remember that chair. Jerk. (Smash) attack! Weirdwolf stands unsteadily as Blitzwing backs off and starts to wind up. A good warrior knows when his time to fight is up, and thusly Weirdwolf takes the finisher from the Popeye style windup like a champ, leaning in a bit to let the fist collide with his chest instead of his head again. There is a resounding crunch of metal warping as the blow impacts said plate inward, the force behind the blow heaving the headmaster off the ground and violently into the air, until he finally parts from said fist and crashes into one of the remaining structurs of the resort float. Bits of busted armor scatter from the impact, followed by a groan of actual pain from Weirdwolf. "Heh.. ehehe.. good fight, was that..." he manages to murmur before collapsing off the wall and onto the deck in a heap. Blitzwing's fist impacts with Weirdwolf and loudly, a crunch echoing throughout the small resort site. The triplechanger lands with gusto, lifting his chin and glancing sidelong at the teeting Headmaster, whipping out his electron sabre and thumbing the blade to life. Blitzwing surveys Weirdwolf cooly, narrowed optics and the slightest smirk. "Sit." Weirdwolf then collapses. "Good boy." Blitzwing cleanly sheathes his sabre, standing upright and plodding over to the toppled Headmaster through a pained but determined gait. Blitzwing stands over Weirdwolf for a moment before leaning over and picking up the limp body with one arm. The triplchanger grimaces, lifting Weirdwolf off the deck and throwing him over his shoulder. "I got Scooby Snacks waiting for you back at base. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Under the power of Blitzwing's foot-thrusters, the pair throttle off and into the sunset, a boy and his dog, happily ever after.